


everyone is hungry, even the birds

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: phan week 2015 [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2012, Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Phan Week 2015, Poetry, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And at this point in the story so many things have gone wrong, so many bad decisions made, that it’s a wonder anyone would want to continue reading.”<br/>― <i>Richard Siken</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone is hungry, even the birds

**Author's Note:**

> phan week day seven and it's 2012. we're gettin weird, we're gettin poetic, oh dang.
> 
> title from _hansel_ by richard siken

there's space between walls.  
wires and pipes like veins,  
never quite enough to get it through,  
and you won't admit it, ever,  
but he knows just as well.  
  
you're emptied and full at the same time,  
and he understands.  
you're full of too much,  
but empty of the things you need.  
you gave them all to him.  
  
don't think too deep  
and don't close your eyes  
because that's what he wants to see.  
he really just wants to see anything,  
but you couldn't figure it out.

and the summer is already so far  
to where fingertips can't stretch  
  
not too late,  
not too soon,  
but too close for comfort  
to what could've been  
the edge.  
  
five minutes later and you find  
you aren't quite as empty as  
you thought you were.  
it's more of a hunger.  
for what, you don't know.  
  
hungry for constellations and cellphone calls.  
for milkshakes and fireplaces,  
toothpaste teeth and worn out knees and films in the morning and films at night and yellow lighting and tripping on cords in other people's bedrooms.  
  
hungry for the long times before  
and the times you thought would come after.  
  
so spit out words until they make more sense outside your head than in because you're supposed to give it everything and you genuinely _want_ to but it's hard sometimes when the only thing that always made sense doesn't anymore and you can't figure out why.  
  
something broke in the middle  
and you can probably fix it  
  
fix it  
  
if only you knew how.  
so you try  
and it breaks it more sometimes  
but god you're trying  
and at least  
he knows

**Author's Note:**

> (why is all my 2012 stuff in phil's pov? who cares!)
> 
> TOMORROW'S THE LAST DAY OH NO
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
